


Pillowtalk: Skarjames

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Series: Pillowtalks [1]
Category: Avengers (MCU) - Fandom, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Already have a kid, F/M, Small brusies, married, pillowtalk, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: After a shotgun double wedding which was after saving an alternate universe from Nazis (long story), Skarlet and James have a sweet moment of silence. Though some injures aren't expected. (Short drabble)





	Pillowtalk: Skarjames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



James Rogers woke up with a groan. Not wanting to get up, turning on his back to see his wife Skarlet still asleep, looking peaceful. 'Wife' he thought to himself, smiling. "James, I can hear you smiling" Skarlet joked, opening her eyes and groaning. "Jesus, James you were rough last night" "Is that bad? That I hurt the girl who usually bruises me?" 

"I don't have a bruise on me James" Skarlet said sadly, James frowning and looking at his body in confusion. There was in fact bruises all over James. "Hey you didn't do it on purpose"

"If I did, your sisters would try and kill me" James laughed and kissed her. Skarlet sighed in content, "I wish we could stay here forever" "If we didn't have a daughter, we could" "You say that as if you wouldn't murder anyone who looked at Mia wrong" 

James laughed "Guilty as charged"

"What do you think Billy and Teddy are doing?" Skarlet asked. "Probably having morning sex" James joked. Skarlet listened out and stuttered "That....isn't....far off" "Ohmigod, how did I guess that?" James laughed.

'Because we know them too well" "If America and Kate are doing the same time, I'm suing"


End file.
